The Contest
by kawaii Jen
Summary: Base on Angel Raye's chibi scouts. Gloria enters a contest where she will do anything to win.This story was Beta by JupiterNights Arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

**The Contest**

Sunshine cast through Gloria's windows on an early Sunday morning. The bright glare was irritating to the once peaceful sleeping ten-year-old, forcing her to awaken much earlier then she would have wished. With a soft yawn, Gloria push off her blankets and set her feet on to the cold, hard wood floor of her bedroom. She cast a quick glance over at Artemis, quietly purring as he slept unmoved by the sun's shine which to Gloria seem to be getting brighter and brighter by the minute. '_If the sun exploded this very minute he would still be asleep_!' Gloria thought in an irritated manner. Glancing toward her dresser, she gazed upon the midnight blue jewelry box resting on the top. Though the area was exceptionally dusty, the mysterious looking box with its velvet deep blue covering and yellow rims sparkled, reflecting the mornings rays. Inside she remembered was a half-empty bag of balloons that she had brought the week before with her allowance. She decided to play one of her 'jokes' and filled the balloons with green jell-o she had stolen from the kitchen when the cooks weren't looking.

_Flashback _

_She had stood on top of one of the palace balcony overlooking the gardens. Below, Hope and Ariel were playing a game of hopscotch when suddenly they were covered in a slimy green goop. Immediately Gloria burst out laughing as Hope and Ariel looked up towards her with angry red faces. Gloria was too busy rolling on the floor to have noticed as Hope and Ariel ran off to Ami's office. When Gloria finally settle her laughing enough to have notice that Hope and Ariel where no longer below, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to the angry faces of Ami and Michiru. "Heh... er, hi aunt Ami, aunt Michiru... Nice day today huh?" Gloria stated nervously. "You can save the weather comments young lady and come with Michiru and I as you explain to your mother and us as to why our daughters are covered in green jell-o" Ami firmly stated. Gloria bit back her tongue as Ami grab her hand, and the three of them march to the Venus Quarter's. Her mother had been mad at her but not as mad as she had been at times with some of the other 'jokes' Gloria had been know to pull in the past. She had made Gloria write apology letters to both Hope and Ariel, as well as the head chef that night. _

_End Flashback_

Smiling to herself, Gloria walked to the dresser and pulled out a blue balloon from the jewelry box. She blew it up as quickly as she could and tied it. She then grabbed a pencil out of her backpack and quietly walked over to where Artemis was sleeping. Holding the balloon over his body, she droved the pencil into the balloon, exploding it with a loud POP! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Artemis yelped as he jumped off the bed and landed onto the floor face first. "HAHAHAHHA!" Gloria laughed as she quickly walked out of the room. Artemis slowly pulled himself up "Gloria ah . . .man" he sighed.

Gloria walked out into the hallway and looked toward her parent's room. The door was close, which meant that the balloon had not awaked her parents. For the time being, Gloria had the TV in the living room all to herself. She pop herself on the floor in front of the TV set and turn on channel sixty-two, which was the all music station. She hummed along to some of the music videos as she waited for the number one video of the week to start. With no surprise to Gloria, it was one of Ayaka Hito's songs "I Dream". Gloria jump up and started singing at the top of her lungs along with the singer

_I Dream, I Dream, I Dream_

_Of you're smiling face_

_I Dream, I Dream, I Dream _

_Of sunny days spent with you_

_I Dream, I Dream, I Dream_

_These days with out you seem so lonely_

_Why haven't you returned my calls?_

_Have you found someone else?_

_A girl with long blonde hair?_

_I Dream, I Dream, I Dream_

_Of you're bright blue eyes_

_I Dream, I Dream, I Dream_

_Of you're warm arms around me_

_I Dream, I Dream, I Dream_

_Months go by and still no word_

_Phone calls, Sweet letters, and I love yous are now in the past_

_But that's ok! Because with each new day I grow stronger_

_I Dream, I Dream, I Dream_

_Of a bright sun rise_

_I spread my arms out wide_

_And sore into the sun_

_I Dream, I Dream, I Dream_

The song ended, but Gloria was singing too loudly to notice and about halfway through the song she started dancing along too. A guy with spiky pink hair and a purple suit popped up on the TV screen. "Hey all you Ayaka's fans! A special contest will be starting today and ending next week with the primer of Ayaka's new cd 'Red Heaven'. The contest is as follow: Get your creative juice flowing because Ayaka is looking for someone with a view for art. She wants all of her fans to make a personal logo for her that she will put on all her future products. The winner will not only receive a free copy of her new cd, but will also be getting one hundred and thirty thousand-yen! So all you Ayaka fans start your projects! The contest will be held in Crystal Mall next Sunday at noon. GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!" After the announcement, a commercial for the new Sailor V video game came on but Gloria paid it no mind. She was standing in the middle of the room with her mouth wide open when the announcement came on and Ayaka's name pop up. Gloria quickly stopped singing and was left speechless as she heard the news of the contest "No way . . ." she whispered. A second later, she was dashing off to her room kicking Artemis out to the hall as she began thinking up logo's she could enter.

**Of course, the Chibi Scouts belong to Angel Raye and the Sailor Senshi belong to Naoko-Sama. The song "I Dream" is something I wrote myself... sweat drop I hope it was ok. I also hope you liked the first chapter. smiles Please Read and Review!**


	2. Idea

**Idea**

**Thank you everyone for all the kind reviews I hope you all like this chapter and please continue to review!**

Annika sat in the Mars quarter's living room coffee table with her sketchbook and pens. She was in the middle of drawing a picture of herself and her best friend Gloria, when her mother walked into the living room with the phone in her hand. "Pumpkin, that was aunt Minako on the phone. It seems Gloria has refused to come out of her room all morning. Would you be a dear and help aunt Minako get her to come out?" Rei asked her daughter. Annika looked up from her drawing with concern eyes. "Of course mama!" she said jumping to her feet and heading out the front door. "Just call me if things get out of hand!" she heard her mother call out before the door shut behind her.

The constant ringing of the doorbell brought Minako running to the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." she muttered under her breath. As she open the door to the small concern face of Annika Hino, her pervious annoyance was forgotten as she welcome the young child inside. "Hi aunt Minako! My mama said you needed some help with Gloria?" the small child said with her voice full of concern. Minako's eyes soften. It was so nice her daughter and Annika had such a close friendship. "Yes she has now locked herself inside her room all morning and has refused to come out. She keeps mentioning something about having to make a beautiful picture. Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Minako asked curiously. Annika just looked up at her with a blank look upon her face. "No aunt Minako..." she stated as she began walking towards Gloria's room leaving Minako standing in the living room. "...but I plan on finding out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another rolled up clump of paper was thoss up into the air missing the now overflowning wast basket and ending up landing in the growing pile of papers on the floor. At her desk Gloria huffed in frustration blowing some stray pieces of paper towards the wall, she had been drawing for hours now but what ever design she picture in her mind never came out the way she wanted on paper ' _No matter how long or how hard I try I'm just not any good at drawing!' _she though with a mixture of anger and frustration. A knock on her door followed by the soft vioce of her bestfriend pulled Gloria out of her thoughts "Gloria it's me Annika can I please come in?" the muffulled vioce asked through the door, Gloria rush to the door unlocking it and quickly pulling Annika inside as she relocked the door.

Annika slowly looked around the room as she kicked a few balls of paper across the floor Gloria's desk was a lot messer then she had ever seen it pads of paper were stack on top one another as carols,color pencels,pens, and markers lay across the surface, the floor was covered in little paper balls as she notice Gloria's tiny wast basket was overflowed with them a sweatdrop appeard over her head "er . . .what are you up too now Gloria?" Annika asked nervously as her friend pop herself on to her bed "I just have this Idea for a picture but . . . " her face droping as she said the rest " So far all I been able to come up with are deform circles and squares!" she cried falling back onto the mattress Annika smiled slightly at her friend she knew Gloria always had trouble when it came to art, she propt herself onto the bed next to her "Well whats this idea you got? I can help you with it if you liked" she smiled grabing Gloria's hand in her own, Gloria eyes looked up at Annika and an Idea came to her she knew her friend was one of the best artest in their class if anyone could draw the logo she had picture in her mind it would be Annika a plush was that her friend didn't like the kind of music she was into and wouldn't know a thing about the singer Ayaka Hito . . . her eyes fell to their intertwine fingures as an heat cover her body which felt like a mixer of guit and shame settle into the pit of her stomach " Well . . ." she started keeping her eyes apoun their hands as she told her friend exactly what she wanted on paper.

An hour later Minako set down two plats of Peanut butter and Jelley sandwitches in front of Gloria and Annika who were at the living room table watching tv "Make sure to eat over the plats girls I don't want to be scrubbing jelly out of the carpet all day" Minako warned them Gloria try to say '_don't worry mom we will'_ but it came out "do't wor'e el ill mo'am" because of the mouthful of food she had cramed into her mouth Minako's eyebrow twitched " Sweetie don't talk with your mouthful its disgustine" Annika giggle at her friend as a light blush cover Gloria cheecks "Annika I'll go call your mom and tell her your be coming home after lunch" Minako told her while going to the hallway for the phone "Ok anunt Minako!" Annika said before taking another bite of her sandwitch.

Minako held open the front door as she thank Annika for her help with Gloria today "No problem see you later Gloria!" Annika called towards her friend who was still watching tv in the living room "BYE!" came the yelled replay. Minako shut the door as she headed to Glorias room to get what ever dirty cloths were no doubty throw around the floor '_ and I thought Artemis was a handful . . .'_ she thought dryly she turn the knob on her daughters door and walked in . . .

Gloria pulled drawing from under the table she had set it there when she had began eating lunch and looked over the picture Annika had drawn.It was a heart which was half full of flames and the other was feather like angel wings in the middle were the words "Ayaka" as her eyes roam over the design that warmth feeling that had settle in her stomach had turn into a tiny ache now. She knew what did was wrong but . .

"GLORIA WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR ROOM?" came the shirking vioce of her mother as several sweatdrops appeared over Gloria's head.

**Of crouse the Chibi Scouts belong to Angel Raye and Sailor moon belongs to Naoko-sama. **


End file.
